


Somewhere Far Away

by Katsy0c0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsy0c0/pseuds/Katsy0c0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fire in the water </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Is the body of our love</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Nobody should see this</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The freeness of the light</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Far Away

He was worth hell.

She’d been certain of that the moment he wrapped that scarf around her neck. 

And Mikasa had certainly been through hell and back several times in her short years. Through it all, there he was. Eren Jaeger, standing next to her with his head high. His passion, his willpower, his humanity, his love for a world that had been nothing but mercilessly cruel toward him.

He was blood, sweat, and tears. And he was home.

Even as they sat huddled in their flimsy tent, the bitter wind and snow rustling outside, she felt safe. Most of all, however, she could feel his aggressive shivering. Though there wasn’t a thing she didn’t admire about him, his stubbornness could be a little aggravating at times.

“Eren,” She spoke up over his chattering teeth. “please get under my blanket already. I’d rather you not freeze to death on me.”

Surprisingly enough, she heard him stifle a laugh. “I don’t even know if it’s possible for me to freeze to death, Mikasa.”

“...Still. Don’t torture yourself.” She smiled, lifting the covers of her sleeping bag up to invite him inside. After an hours worth of chattering teeth and shivers, he relented and scooted under with her. Combining both of their sleeping bags, they managed to create a cozy little nest for themselves.

They’d slept in the same bed countless times as children, but it never failed to make Mikasa’s heart thump.

“Hey,” He asked, snuggling in close. “Is this even allowed? They usually don’t pair men and women in the same tents.”

“Who knows. I was originally supposed to share a tent with Annie to keep watch of her.”

“Wait, and you switched?!”

“Armin wanted me to. He was originally going to be with you, but...Something about needing a talk. If that’s what you can call it. I guess they trust her enough to not have an armed guard.” She furrowed her brow. “And I guess old habits die hard.”

Again, she could hear Eren stifle a laugh.

“Goddamn. After everything that’s happened he still loves her…” He let out a sigh, and without a word wrapped his arms around Mikasa. “If it gets Annie on our side, I guess we can’t really say anything.”

“Hm.”

After a moment, they were both silent. A comfortable, calming silence. Something that was incredibly rare for the both of them since joining the Survey Corp. She felt increasingly warm, and absolutely reveled in it.

In that moment of calm, she turned to face him. There was nothing more reassuring than meeting the intense gaze of his green eyes.

Her black hair fell right into her face, prompting Eren to push it back.

“You might need another haircut soon.” He teased, giving her a small, relaxed grin. “I haven’t seen it this long in a while.”

“I hadn't even noticed, to be honest.” Mikasa herself managed to slip a hand out of their tight bundle, and pushed his scraggly brunet mess of hair out of his own eyes. “You, on the other hand, are starting to look a little scruffy.”

“Ah, hey!” He grabbed her wrist, brows furrowed as he chuckled and pinned her down. “Don’t pull like that!”

“I’m sorry,” She snickered, with a shrug. “Either I point it out, or Levi does. I thought it would be less humiliating if I did it.”

“....Fair enough.” He huffed, giving her a playful glare as he let go. She almost wished he hadn’t. “It’s weird, ya know? I feel like we haven’t gotten time alone like this in years.”

She couldn’t agree more. _I miss you._

Her words, however, were caught in her throat. They’d been separated innumerable times in the past couple of years. She’d almost begun to fear the worst; that in one way or another, she’d lost him.

Yet there he was, lying across from her, so close she could feel the warmth radiate off of him. And he was smiling, calm, and relaxed. A sight she’d longed for.

“Mikasa?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. “Are you okay?”

A lump caught in her throat. She made sure to will it away. “I feel better than I have in a long time.”

“Mhm.” He’d laced his fingers with hers before she even noticed. “I hope you’re not lying to me about that.”

She squeezed his hands, her cheeks tinging pink. “I’m not.”

The flimsiness of their tent became more apparent as a loud gust of wind blew past, slipping more cold air into the tent. Mikasa snuggled down into her scarf as the chill ran up her spine.

“Hey, come here.” He murmured as he pulled her in closer. They rested chest to chest, and Mikasa’s eyes widened. “Better?”

“Yeah…” She practically whispered. “Odd. I wasn’t the one shaking uncontrollably a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, come on, don’t ruin it!” He nuzzled into her hair, and Mikasa could hear the smile in his voice. Her hands were once again tight in his. As a comfortable silence came over them once again, she found herself looking intently at his fingers and palms. His hands were so calloused, she noted, far more than hers. She loved the feeling. Though the scars of recent bite marks were a bit jarring.

“I thought these would heal?”

“Huh? Oh, those? They’re a bit slow sometimes...it’s damn annoying, to be honest.”

“I see.” Mikasa ran her fingers down his palm before bringing it to her lips. _I wish they’d let you rest._

She found something else odd. He didn’t fight her show of affection. Not that he did it every time, but it was usually in moments of distress when Eren let her show her affection for him freely. When he really needed. Alone or not.

“Eren…” She looked up to meet his eyes, finding the two were much closer than she remembered. Her heart was pounding. Years later, and he still managed to take her breath away.

“When all of this shit is over, and those bastards are gone,” He began, hesitantly holding her face. “Armin, you, and I are going to see the world. And then maybe we can settle somewhere far away. You and me can have some little farm near mountains, or maybe even by the sea. Though Armin said not all the land out there is good for that kind of thing, psht.”

“...Wherever and whenever.” In that little tent, Mikasa felt as if the entire world around them had gone away. He was here. He was alive. He was all that mattered. She felt an urge she’d felt countless times before then, even when it seemed they were about to die. And for once, she felt like she wasn’t the only one who had that urge.

Eren looked at her in a way she’d only hoped for before then. They were mere centimeters apart, foreheads touching as he still held her face.

And then there was nothing. No space, no hesitance. Eren captured her lips in his own, leaning forward with barely any warning.

She felt an unexpected surge of heat. Mikasa reciprocated in full, tongue darting into his mouth. It was sloppy, uncontrolled. It was everything she imagined it would be.

Eren’s hands grabbed her wrists. He used the leverage to push her down, straddling over her. He sat back on his heels, and smiled as she looked up at him with irritation. It was only slight, but Eren found himself pleased nonetheless. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm slowly, playfully taking a finger between his lips.

She was surprised to find her body reacting to him sucking the tip of each finger. She sighed happily, and leaned up, taking her hand from his mouth to cup the back of his neck, and pull him under her.

In truth, she imagined a first kiss with him being far more restrained. A first kiss was quickly spiraling into something far more, and she wasn’t in anyway willing, or wanting, to stop it. They only had so long.

Eren was fussing and squirming beneath her, something she found oddly satisfying. He wanted so badly to be back on top. More than satisfying, it was downright adorable.

“Be patient.” She whispered, as she began to kiss across his jaw and down his neck. Eren relaxed and let out a soft moan. He slackened in her grip, and Mikasa found her hands moving to another use. After all, she was quick to feel him poke her. Eren Jaeger was many things. Subtle, however, was not one. In any way, shape, or form.

Before her hands could get down there, he held her face again and brought her into another kiss. This time, there was rhythm. It was slower, languid, yet not without its hints of roughness. That was just Eren, however. He had a natural aggression to him. Mikasa always saw it as less aggression, more passion. It wouldn’t feel right if there wasn’t a hint of it here.

When she smiled against his lips, Eren softened. A noise escaped her lips that she hadn’t realized, and Eren ran his thumb over her cheekbone. Her hand slid down, sneaking under the fabric of his underwear.

Eren was surprised to find her moaning first when her hand met his length. Of course, he was soon to follow in his noises. She let her fingertips brush under the head, and he threw his head back. She playfully took the skin between her teeth, sucking softly as her hand began to move.

The gasp to come out of his mouth made her feel almost proud. His cheeks began to burn red.

“F-Fuck-” He huffed, hands bunching up the fabric of her night shirt. His hips bucked up, which startled her. She had been in such a daze for a split second, too. She felt her hand sweat, she moved her thumb to the tip of his cock. Biting down on her lip, she rolled the bead of precum around the head slowly. Mikasa found the feeling of the slit rub over her thumb pad to be calming. Eren, however, found it to be infuriating. “S-Stop tha _annghh_...-that.” He groaned, grabbing her wrist.

She didn’t fight back as he rolled them back over. Mikasa, in fact, was quick to wrap her arms around him and pull him down against her. The heat between her legs was getting steadily worse as Eren pressed down. Her legs rested on either side of him, squeezing tight, refusing to let him move. He grinned against her lips, and moved down to her neck, pushing the scarf out of his way in order to leave a couple marks of his own. Mikasa was starting to feel dizzy. In the middle of a blizzard, she was far too hot.

She tugged at his shirt, and pulled it over his head the moment he propped himself up. Eren was soon to follow, tossing Mikasa’s shirt in a pile with his.

For a moment, nothing could be heard except their hot, heavy breaths as they stared at each other. She almost forgot how muscular and firm he actually was.

Eren leaned back down, pressing his lips against her ear. His hips rolled against hers, making a gasp escape them both. Mikasa then felt his hands meet her chest, lips soon to follow the curve up to her peak. He was kissing down her sternum and back to the darker perk, and took it between his teeth. Her hand moved to grip his hair, and hissed softly as he sucked. “Actual traps these are.” Eren whispered against her skin, letting the hot air surround her, “I can’t tell you how many times I got screwed over for staring at them in training.”

Mikasa bit her lip, suppressing a smile at the thought. Was she on his mind as much as he was on hers? He pulled away, hands still resting against her breasts as he gave her a look over. She could see a thought forming in his head. With a grin, he began to kiss further down and across her abdomen. He paused at the edge of her pants, looking up to meet her eyes for approval.

Her cheeks flushed, goosebumps forming on her skin. This was really happening, and she still couldn’t believe it. She nodded, laying back flat as the anticipation alone made her squirm. He continued to kiss and nibble at her hipbone as he slid his hands under her pants, gently pushing them off of her. She could tell he was a bit nervous, and she let her hand brush down his cheek. She smiled at him, and threw her head back once he kissed her through her panties. He licked the wet cotton, and made Mikasa groan desperately.

She squeezed his head between her thighs, royally frustrated. “Not so fun, is it?” He asked, letting her scowl at him.

Eren tugged them off of her, letting them fall on top of the pile of clothes they left. He smiled at it before turning to smile at her. “You’re beautiful, you know.” He murmured, letting his thumbs tease her outer labia, spreading her open.

It was difficult to remember what Armin had told him to do. Flat tongue, he remembered was how he should start.

“Eren!” Her back arched, causing him to grin against her, happily letting slow licks keep rhythm.

She rocked up against his tongue, making Eren struggle to stifle a laugh. He noticed her abdomen clench at a certain touch, and began to suck. Mikasa’s sounds came to sound like hiccuping sobs, the distressing feeling of her clit being rolled and teased in his mouth was bringing her close to orgasm. She let her noises be heard, loud, and clear.

Right as her hips began to stagger he let her slip from his mouth. She almost cried in frustration, but was soon to find her own taste in her mouth. She pulled Eren’s hips in with her legs, finding her alone in the nude to be slightly embarrassing. She leaned up as she sunk her teeth into the crook of her neck, pushing Eren’s pants and underwear off.

As Eren’s skin met the cold air, it seemed to hit them both what was happening. Not a stitch between them, completely bare to the other. In a way, it felt natural. Something that should have happened a long time ago. Eren brushed the hair out of her face, breathing heavy as he stared into her half-lidded dark eyes.

“This is what you want?” He asked between panting breaths, slowly getting himself into position. There were many ways she wanted to answer that question. How it’s always what she wanted. How she yearned to feel him completely surround her, and inside of her. How he was everything and so much more.

She settled for a simple nod of the head.

Eren lowered himself on top of her, pressing his lips against her neck as he lined himself up. Slowly, he pushed in. The sensation was already almost too much. He let out a groan that was only barely masked by Mikasa’s gasp.

Her arms flung around him. As he pushed in further, her moans rolling out along the way, she squeezed him tight. He was in her arms, and she never wanted him to leave. He pushed up to the hilt, and leaned his forehead against Mikasa’s to meet her eyes.

“You have to tell me if it hurts.” He was stern, even a bit nervous. Again, Mikasa nodded, the smile on her face downright dreamy. Despite his best efforts, Eren’s first roll of the hips was a bit fast. Something she had honestly expected. And she loved it. “I’m sorry.” He whispered at the sound of her moan. She shook her head, taking in an audible gulp.

“Don’t. Don’t stop.” She leaned up, capturing his lips in a sloppy, desperate kiss. Eren began to move again, with thrusts that couldn’t quite settle on sharp or smooth. Mikasa didn’t mind. It was Eren. It was perfect. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as the heat and pressure in her body started to build.

Eren broke away from the kiss, only to press his lips against her ear and down her face.

“I love you,” She whispered, practically sobbing as he picked up the pace. “I love you. Eren-”

He met her lips again, his hands cupping her cheeks. The kiss left her breathless.

“I love you too.” He mumbled as they came up for air, before promptly going in again. They moaned and sighed into each others mouths, louder and more erratic with each thrust of his hips.

“Oh- Oh god,” She choked out, the pressure mounting. Eren’s movement became more inconsistent, and by the volume and intensity of his moans, she could tell he was undeniably close as well.

As orgasm began to pull at her abdomen and core, her legs squeezed him tight, feeling her legs rise up as her breath caught in her throat. “Eren!”

He was practically growling as he propped himself up, hands bunching at the sleeping bag on either side of Mikasa’s head. Her back was arching up, exposing her throat. Eren was quick to take advantage of the opportunity, and took the skin between his teeth as the feeling and build up finally washed over her. With a few more sharp thrusts, Eren rode out his own orgasm. One he admittedly thought would be a bit later.

The two collapsed, resting in the position they were already in. Mikasa’s limbs fell from around him. Eren nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as they both struggled to regain their breath.

It was even more difficult due to their growing laughter. Eren rolled off of her, grabbing one of her hands on the way. Gasping laughter was slow to settle down, but neither cared. They’d made enough noise already.

When it finally did, Eren turned onto his side, cupping her cheeks so she would face him.

“I’ve never seen you laugh like that.”

“I’ve never had reason to.”

A soft, affectionate smile pulled at his lips. Mikasa wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his chest as he held her close.

As they drifted off to sleep, it hadn’t even occurred to her that the scarf was still wrapped around her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> A story of love, promises, and Eren Jaeger's weak as fuck pull out game.  
> I got an eremika first time request, and was way too excited! I hope you guys enjoy. Feedback and the like appreciated!


End file.
